Sprunk Incorporated
Sprunk Incorporated (kurz Sprunk; auch Sprunk Enterprises Ltd.) ist ein Hersteller von Erfrischungsgetränken aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online, der auf Coca-Cola, Mountain Dew, Pepsi und Sprite basiert und an der BAWSAQ notiert ist. Die Marke wirbt mit dem Spruch: „Put some Sprunk in yer Trunk“ (dt. Packe etwas Sprunk in deinen Kofferraum). Sprunk wird von der Sprunk Company abgefüllt. Innerhalb der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie hat das Unternehmen mehrere Produktionsstandorte. Einer befindet sich in Montgomery in Red County. In allen bisherigen Städten befinden sich mehrere Werbetafeln und des Öfteren auch Getränkeautomaten. Im Liberty City des Jahres 2008 existiert eine betretbare, jedoch heruntergekommene Sprunk-Fabrik in Tudor, Alderney. Den Hauptsitz hat Sprunk Inc. in East Beach, Los Santos. Zudem befindet sich in South Bohan ein Sprunk-Lager, das während der Mission Escuela of the Streets eine Rolle spielt. Der Name „Sprunk“ miniatur|Der Hauptsitz von Sprunk in San Andreas miniatur|Ein Sprunk-Logo auf einem Getränke- automaten, 1992 Es könnte sein, dass der Name sich auf „Spunk“ bezieht, was Englisch für „Mut“ oder „Genuss“ ist, was bedeuten könnte, dass Sprunk ebenfalls ein Energy-Drink ist. Eine Werbetafel in San Andreas lässt vermuten, dass Sprunk auf „Spunk“ anspielt, was ein Synonym für „Samen“ ist. Weitere Indizien gibt es während der Mission, in der Carl Johnson und seine Freunde mit einem Wagen durch ein Werbeschild fliegen und die Wörter „things to“ aus der Mitte des Slogans „herausbrechen“, so dass nur noch „Sprunk, a Taste of Come“ verbleibt („Cum“ = Sperma). Eine andere Theorie besagt, dass Sprunk von dem Schwarzen-Slang kommt: „crunk“ (abdrehen) und „sprung“ (verlieben) ergeben Sprunk. Mountain Dew oder Sprite könnten als Vorbild des Getränks dienen, da diese ebenfalls in Amerika sehr beliebt sind und eine ähnliche Farbgebung haben. Produkte miniatur|Das Logo von Sprunk Diet miniatur|Das Logo von Sprunk Light Drei bekannte Sprunk-Produkte gibt es im Handel: * Sprunk (im Sonderangebot 1,10 Dollar bei LTD) * Sprunk Fuel * Sprunk Light * Sprunk Beer (es hängt eine Uhr in B Dups Apartment, auf der „Sprunk Beer“ steht) Sprunk-Dosen können in ganz San Andreas an Getränkeautomaten für einen Dollar gekauft werden, um die Lebensenergie aufzufüllen. In GTA IV sucht sich Niko Bellic in den Kiosken immer eine Sprunk-Flasche als „Kaufobjekt“ aus. Werbespot (1992) miniatur|Das Sprunk-Logo, 1992 miniatur|Leuchttafel an der [[Star Junction]] * Sprecher: Dort draußen auf den Straßen wird ein Krieg geführt... (Polizeisirenen ertönen) * Sprecher: ...ein Krieg gegen den Durst! (Explosion) * Sprecher: Sprunk gewinnt den Krieg gegen den Durst mit der neuen granatenförmigen Dose. Ey, jo! Zieh an der Lasche und lösche deinen Durst mit dem brandneuen Explosionsgeschmack. (große Explosion) * Sprecher: So muss Frische klingen! Sprunk - lass die Cola-Kriege hinter dir mit der energiereichen Mixtur aus Zitrone, Limone und zehnmal so viel Koffein und Zucker. Außerdem Quecksilber und Benzol für noch besseren Limogeschmack! Dieses Getränk steigert deine Körpertemperatur auf ein Maximum! Andere Brausesorten benutzen Kohlenstoffdioxid... (Geräusch, das beim Öffnen einer Dose entsteht) * Sprecher: Wir mischen Äther rein, um es richtig sprudeln zu lassen! Dank des Quecksilbers wirst du dich an nichts erinnern können, das so gut schmeckt wie Sprunk. Hol dir jetzt ein thermokernförmiges Sprunk-Sixpack, um den Durst zu stillen und die Party in Schwung zu bringen. Wirf deinen Freunden eine granatenförmige Dose zu und mach mit beim Sprunk-Gewinnspiel, wo du ein echtes Pack Granaten gewinnen kannst! Sprunk! Lösche deinen Durst mit dem brandneuen Explosionsgeschmack! (Explosion) Träger Passanten, die Sprunk-Bekleidung oder -Zubehör tragen. Grand Theft Auto V und Online * mp_f_freemode_01_mp_f_airraces_01 (als Sponsor auf Kleidung (auch als „Sprunk X-treme“) * mp_m_freemode_01_mp_m_airraces_01 (als Sponsor auf Kleidung) Trivia miniatur|Das Sprunk-Logo in Anlehnung an das von Coca-Cola * Auch in „Manhunt“ gibt es Sprunk-Automaten. * Sprunk ist Hauptsponsor der Extreme Base-Jumping Competition und das offizielle Erfrischungsgetränk der Casting-Sendung „Fame or Shame“. Im Zusatzinhalt „Arena War“ präsentiert Sprunk die „Divorce Cam“ (dt. Scheidungskamera). * Grand Theft Auto III ist der einzige GTA-Teil in Third-Person, in dem es kein Sprunk gibt, erst seit GTA: Vice City gibt es Sprunk. * Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars ist das einzige GTA aus der Vogelperspektive, in dem es Sprunk gibt. * 2008 (GTA IV) kann man bei einem Sprunk-Gewinnspiel 25.000 Dollar gewinnen. miniatur|Das Logo von Sprunk Fuel * Die Sprunk-Werbetafel in East Island City basiert auf der realen Pepsi-Werbung in Long Island City in New York. * In Vice City Stories stehen unter anderem im Speicherhaus 101 Bayshore Avenue und der Clymenus Suite in der Küche Sprunk-Dosen. * In ihrem Lifeinvader-Profil in GTA V wirbt die Sprunk Inc. damit, dass ihre Getränke glutenfrei sind und wenig Quecksilber enthalten. * Bei Get Aweigh in Mission Row steht eine Sprunk-X-treme-Rampe, die auf den Olympic Freeway führt. Sie muss im Rahmen der Monsterstunt-Sprünge absolviert werden. * Sprunk X-treme ist einer der Sponsoren der Cunning-Stunts-Rennen. * In GTA IV ist auf vipluxuryringtones.com ein Bildschirmhintergrund mit Sprunk-Thema erhältlich, das das aktuelle Logo, eine historische Flasche und den Werbespruch „The Essence of Life“ umfasst. * Der Boden von Platz 1 eines Arena-War-Siegertreppchens im Wasteland-Szenario bildet eine Sprunk-X-treme-Dose. Auch ein Tunnel ist einer Sprunk-X-treme-Dose nachempfunden. Einige Holzzäunen tragen das Sprunk-X-treme-Logo. * Die sieben Versenkpoller in der „Arena War“-Erweiterung im Wasteland-Thema sind nach Getränkedosen gestaltet, unter anderem zieren Sprunk- und Sprunk-Light-Etiketten die Büchsen. Bildergalerie Sprunk-Werbung, Dukes, IV.PNG|Eine alte Sprunk-Werbung in East Hook Sprunk-Plakat.jpg|Eine Sprunk-Werbetafel in Los Santos Sprunk fabrik.jpg|Das Fabrikgebäude von Sprunk in Montgomery (die rotierende Dose auf dem Dach ist am Johnson’s-Stand in GTA IV abgebildet) Sprunk-Dosen, 24-7, SA.PNG|Sprunk-Dosen in einem 24/7-Markt sprunk startseite.jpg|Die Startseite der Sprunk-Website Sprunk-Uhr.png|Eine Sprunk-Beer-Uhr in B Dups Apartment BatiCustom-TLAD-front.png|Die Bati Custom im Sprunk-Design gtaiv sprunklogo 2560x1600.jpg|Das Sprunk-Logo von 2008 gtaiv sprunkbottle 2560x1600.jpg|Sprunk-Bottle-Wallpaper Sprunk-Buffalo SV.jpg|Der Sprunk-Buffalo, den man bei einem Stock-Car-Rennen gewinnen kann Sprunk-Kunst.png|Sprunk-Pop-Art aus GTA V GTA-Marken-Gemälde.png|Ein Pop-Art-Gemälde aus „The Diamond Casino & Resort“ mit verschiedenen Marken des GTA-Universums, unter anderem Sprunk (unten, das erste Bild von rechts) Sprunk-X-treme-Logo.png|Das Logo von Sprunk X-treme Sprunk-X-treme-Trinkflasche.png|Eine Sprunk-X-treme-Trinkflasche aus dem Rockstar Warehouse Sprunk-Automat.png|Ein Sprunk-Getränkeautomat aus GTA IV Aufblasbare Sprunk-Kegel.png|Aufblasbare Kegel aus den GTA-Online-Luftrennen Sprunk-Sprungschanze.png|Eine Sprungschanze aus den GTA-Online-Jetski-Rennen Sprunk-X-treme-Neontafel.png|Eine Neon-Anzeigetafel aus den GTA-Online-Rennen Sprunk-Gemälde.png|Ein Gemälde aus „The Diamond Casino & Resort“ Siehe auch * sprunksoda.com * Sprunk auf Lifeinvader 1 * Sprunk auf Lifeinvader 2 en:Sprunk es:Sprunk fi:Sprunk pl:Sprunk sv:Sprunk Kategorie:Lebensmittelhersteller Kategorie:Getränke Kategorie:BAWSAQ-100-Unternehmen Kategorie:Werbespots Kategorie:Übersetzungen